A Father's Debt
by Lady Lacey
Summary: Arthur Weasley is indebted to Lucius Malfoy with no way to repay him- until Lucius notices Ginny. To clear Arthur's debt, she is to be married to Draco the year she comes of age, and neither of them has any choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Weasley is indebted to Mr. Malfoy with no way of paying him- until Lucius notices his daughter. Though their values are vastly different, she is beautiful and pureblooded. To clear his debt, she is to become betrothed to his son and they are to be married within the four months following her coming of age and neither of them has any choice in the matter…

Clearly, this is an AU story. Voldemort was defeated in Harry's 6th year, he and Ginny are happily dating, the Malfoy family still jumped ships last minute and escaped Azkaban and remain a prominent family. Anyway, this just popped into my head and so, here you go. Hope you enjoy. Reviews, criticism (though not the likes of 'Arthur would never do that, Lucius would never want a blood-traitor, yaddayaddayadda' as it's already been stated this is AU) and anything else welcome.

**Prologue**

_It had been two years ago, when his youngest had been in her fourth year, that Arthur Weasley lost his job at the ministry when they decided that there was no need for any misuse of muggle artifacts branch. He had already been struggling financially and no longer knew what he would do. After a very long discussion with Molly, he had finally swallowed his pride and contacted the one man who could possibly help him: Lucius Malfoy._

_They were hardly friends, but Lucius was a man of business and would certainly love the idea of having a Weasley at his mercy. His lip had curled in an amused sneer when Arthur had arrived at their discussed meeting area, The Leaky Cauldron. _

"_Arthur," He had greeted coolly, barely raising his eyes to the man. "To what do I owe this visit?"_

"_As I'm sure you have heard, the ministry has cut my department," he began, looking to the other man who nodded before he went on. "I'm out of work now. They're going to place me Perkins elsewhere, but it could take up to five months to find another position, you see…"_

_Malfoy was watching him, his face masked and emotionless. He said nothing for a long while, sipping at his tea, before he finally inclined his head. "And what does that have to do with me? Surely you do not intend me to fight for the reinstatement of that useless department?"_

"_No," Arthur spoke quickly; gritting his teeth and feeling his pride disappear completely. "But as you know, I was already having trouble- that is to say, the job didn't pay so well to begin with and now, I'm afraid that I no longer know how to support my family. I know Abraxas used to offer contracts of sorts for family friends in need of aid…" he trailed off as Lucius started at him again, a blonde eyebrow raised as he studied the red haired man in front of him._

"_Yes, so he did," he confirmed in a tone that betrayed none of his thought on the matter. Each second that ticked by seemed a lifetime to Arthur. "However, I have never done so and you are by no means a family friend. However," he went on as Arthur had opened his mouth to speak again, looking sheepish. "I suppose I could offer my assistance. You will repay me in approximately two years time. I will have documents owled to you by this evening."_

"_Yes, of course," Arthur agreed hurriedly, feeling no better than he had when he had walked in. It was not a good position to be in, owing anything to a Malfoy. "Thank you." He added, nodding at the other man as he finished his tea and stood to leave._

_Now, Lucius Malfoy stood in his home, looking around with disdain two years and one day later. They had been celebrating Harry's coming of age, and Arthur looked shocked to see him there, as did the rest of the cheerful group who had just finished singing a round of 'happy birthday' to Harry. _

"_Arthur," he greeted with a nod, motioning toward the door as if to signal they should go outside. Nodding back, Arthur followed him, beckoning the group to continue their celebrations and assuring them he would be back momentarily._

"_Malfoy," he returned, none too politely once they had stepped out the doors. "What are you doing here?"_

_Lucius pulled a roll of parchment from his robes, presenting it to Arthur. "You are indebted to me, Arthur. You have paid back only a third of your debt and the rest is owed to me as of yesterday, you see. Or have you forgotten?"_

_Arthur paled. He had, in fact, forgotten. He had paid back some those first seven months but then it had slipped his mind completely, and now he had no way of paying the rest of it back, not immediately at least. "I don't have that kind of money, Lucius. I'll begin giving you money from each of my paychecks, but-"_

"_I don't care for your excuses." Lucius responded, but he seemed to be considering something as his eyes wandered back toward the door in the distance. "Who was that young woman standing beside Mr. Potter?"_

_Arthur didn't understand, but answered hesitantly. "My youngest: Ginevra."_

"_She is of age?"_

"_No, she'll be of age August next year." _

_Lucius was quiet for another long moment before he finally nodded. "The contract merely states you must repay your debt to me, though it does not say how. I am willing to forget your debt in exchange for something new."_

_Suspicious now, Arthur eyed him, "And what is that, Lucius?"_

"_I want your daughter."_

"_You're a married man, old enough for her to be your own daughter! I will not-"_

"_Not for me, you fool," He snapped, looking disgusted at the very thought of taking a child for his own needs. "For my son. I wish her to become betrothed to him. She is a pure blood and a beautiful girl and would create beautiful heirs with my Draco."_

"_She is too young to be married right now; she's still in school for another year." Arthur protested, but Lucius merely smiled._

"_Yes, so you have said. We shall wait, then. We will publicly announce their engagement the week she comes of age, and they are to be married within the month after her graduation. It will bring great respect to your family, Arthur. And as you have no means to repay me in the monetary sense, you really cannot refuse."_

_And that was that, he was faced with the horrible realization that he could not argue or repay his debt in any way and just like that, his daughter, so happy and in love with Harry, was destined to become Mrs. Malfoy in just a little over a year._


	2. Chapter 2

_Went back and fixed a mistake in the last chapter. I realized that Ginny will still have her year of Hogwarts to attend after her birthday comes and it would make much more sense for them to be married after her graduation instead. R&R, critic always welcome.  
><em>

_xxx_

Lucius and Narcissa had intended to keep their son in the dark about the arrangement until that Weasley girl came of age, hoping for him to enjoy his life and freedom without the feeling that each day brought him closer to losing those things. It would be best if he wasn't given so much time to build a bitter mindset toward the arrangement, as neither had any intentions of canceling it.

Unfortunately, two months before his Hogwarts graduation, he began writing to them about the new girl he was seeing at Hogwarts, a fifth year Slytherin named Astoria Greengrass. He described her as regal and stunning and speculated that his parents would adore her.

"You know Draco; he never keeps one girl for very long. It won't become serious." Lucius had assured Narcissa when she voiced worries to her husband. But when the two were still quite attached at the celebration taking place after his graduation, they both realized that perhaps their son had suddenly given up his seemingly perpetual bachelorhood.

"I will not make the mistake that muggle-loving Arthur Weasley is making!" Narcissa hissed as Draco and the girl greeted the guests at the celebration, his arm protective around her waist. "He's clearly yet to have told his daughter, she's still seeing Harry Potter, Lucius. She will be furious when he tells her she's wasted her time going and falling in love with that boy when they never had a chance. I will not let Draco hate us anymore than he already might."

Lucius looked conflicted but over their years together, had learned when to give into his wife and nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, darling. After the guests leave, we'll tell him."

And so, four hours later the three Malfoys' sat together in the elegant family room, tea and biscuits set out before them as Lucius and Narcissa traded uncertain glances until Draco finally cleared his throat.

"Mother, father," he began, looking at them suspiciously. "What do you have to say to me? Is this about Astoria? Surely you approve, she's quite lovely, I assure you."

Narcissa held up a hand to stop him, looking pained. "She is a lovely girl, Draco."

He looked proud at having chosen someone she approved of and was not expecting the words that followed from her mouth. "But you must stop seeing her. It will never be able to go anywhere, Draco."

"Why's that! She's a pureblood!" He exclaimed.

Lucius sighed; a hand covering his wife's to stop her from becoming upset as he spoke over her. "And she will make another man a wonderful bride. Unfortunately, that man cannot be you, not when we have already selected you another beautiful witch as a bride-to-be."

It took Draco a very long few moments to process this and Narcissa seemed worried he would drop the teacup in his hand with the stunned look upon his face. But then his expression darkened as he steadied his gray-eyed gaze on his parents once more. "You have already _what_? I am of age. I am my own man, a decision such as that is mine and mine alone. How dare you? You never believed I would actually accept this girl, did you?"

"It doesn't matter." Lucius told him. "The contract has been signed. It is binding, you have no choice. The only way to get out of it is if you truly become your 'own man' as you put it, and disinherit yourself. You must cease being the Malfoy heir."

Narcissa and Lucius both knew that their son was lying when he suddenly jumped to his feet and spat that he would do just that. His tone had held no real conviction and Draco knew no life outside of that as a wealthy, respectable Malfoy. Nonetheless, neither was pleased when he apparated from the home suddenly and Narcissa looked close to tears. "It will all be alright, love." Lucius assured her, rubbing the back of her hand gently.

Xx

Months later, Ginny Weasley returned to the burrow on the evening of her birthday after a day out with Harry, who had remained her loving boyfriend since his fifth year. She'd expected the chorus of 'happy birthday's that greeted her when she walked in the door and her mother's arms around her, embracing her for a long while as she tearfully stated that her last baby was now all grown up and off to her last year at Hogwarts.

"You've received your final Hogwarts letter as well, dear. Oh, this is such a significant moment, Ginny."

As she laughed embarrassedly and mumbled a thank you to her mother, Ginny tore open the letter, the usual list of supplies needed as well as the stressing of how important the N.E. would be. And a surprise awaited her, shock flitting into her chocolate eyes and Molly Weasley bursting into tears as the unmistakable Head Girl badge fell into her palm. She stared, gaping.

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly cried, sweeping her into her arms again as Hermione suddenly looked just as excited, telling Ginny all about her new responsibilities and the like and Fred and George cracked a joke about how disappointed they were in her. Harry slung an arm around her shoulders when Molly released her, pressed a kiss to her cheek and told her 'congratulations'.

"Alright, alright. Let's let the birthday girl breathe a bit. This is a big day," Arthur interrupted, beaming as he pulled his wife away from Ginny and Harry. Only then did she notice the enormous cake, lit up with candles and taking up half of the table and the gifts stacked in a high pile behind it.

"Guys, this is brilliant, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble." She insisted, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face as she looked around the group of people filling the Weasley kitchen, already a large number with her huge family, and adding to it her own Hogwarts friends and several members of the Order. When it had been Harry's birthday, such a group and all the gifts and cake was to be expected, but she hadn't expected much more than a nice family dinner and a few cards for her own. After all, she was only Ginny Weasley.

After a long, loud song wishing her a happy birthday, she was finally ushered to sit at the head of the table with the rest of the group, while Arthur and Molly stood and cleared his throat, smiling lovingly at her. "I can still remember the day you were born, the little baby girl I had always wanted." Arthur started, ignoring another crack from George about knowing Ron had always been unwanted. "You've always been a bright, happy young lady and you've grown up beautifully. Your mother and I are so proud of you, Gin."

Their speech went on for a few more minutes, recounting accomplishments of hers and rambling about what a brave, strong girl she was and how much they loved her. Then boxes were being placed in front of her to open and she was genuinely thanking everyone as she opened their gifts, shocked that everybody seemed to have gotten her something she had wanted or needed without her ever having mentioned most of the items.

"Everything is so wonderful, everyone. Thank you so much, you really didn't have to." She said, smiling at the group around her. _I am lucky_ she found herself thinking as she looked at each grinning face, more happy blessings being echoed at her. "I'm giving you my gift later, after things have calmed down a bit. I don't want to overload the excitement." Harry's laughter filled voice drifted into her ear, drawing her from her thoughts and she stared into his eyes, so filled with love for her, puzzled. "Your gift? But you took me out to eat. It was lovely." And it had been, just the two of them at an exquisite little restaurant in muggle London, where they had sat at a table out on a balcony and watched the sky begin to grow pink and golden. She'd thought that was her gift, but Harry, having never had any real birthday celebrations before he turned eleven, had always taken things above and beyond.

He just smiled wider and kissed her quickly as Arthur began to cut pieces of the cake. Finally, things had settled down a bit and the home had cleared out some, leaving only the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry in the kitchen, laughing and recounting old memories.

"I suppose there's no better time than now," Harry said suddenly as a moment of silence broke into the conversation, beaming confidently at Ginny as his hand dipped into his robes. Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by the arrival of a massive black owl landing on the table, a small package in its talons with a letter on top.

"It's from the Malfoy family." Ron stated, looking disgusted as Ginny took hold of the package. Arthur and Molly exchanged glances, looking nervous. "Ginny dear, maybe you should wait to-"

But she didn't listen, pulling open the letter that was addressed to her and unfolding it as she read out loud.

"Ginevra,

I wish you a most lovely day today and congratulate you on your coming of age. This will be an important year for you to come as you embark on the next chapter of your life and enter your final year at Hogwarts. You are a remarkable young woman and I am so delighted to have you joining our family. I am certain that you will be a most worthy carrier of the Malfoy name. I wish you and your parents to join us at the Manor for dinner in three days so we may get to know one another and a writer for the _Prophet_ may take a photo of you and Draco for the announcement of your engagement. Dress in formal wear. I greatly look forward to meeting you. Enclosed is the ring that my father gave to my mother when he proposed to her. It is only right that it is now passed down to you, as my to be daughter-in-law.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy"

She looked up, meeting silence and shocked expressions before her eyes finally settled on the twins. "You two are ridiculous." She told them, "You can't even give it a rest on my birthday. Is this going to explode when I pull the bow off?" She gestured toward the wrapped box, still sitting on the table.

"Gin, we didn't send you that."

"Brilliant idea though, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Mum still looks ready to be sick." Fred added with a lighthearted laugh, silenced at the look his mother shot him as Arthur looked at a loss for words.

"It's not a prank." He finally said, looking at the letter in her hands. "Ginny dear, perhaps we should talk about this tomorrow. It's already been an eventful day."

She stared back at him in disbelief. "Talk about…? _No_, you can't possibly be serious about this."

"I know you must be surprised but you must see the positive outcome this union could have, Ginny. Bringing our families together would do wondrous things for everyone." Molly attempted, not even looking convinced of this as the words left her mouth.

"Mum, dad, I don't know what is going through your heads but I will not, I _can't_, marry Draco Malfoy. I'm still in school! And I'm with Harry!"

Molly sighed. "We shouldn't have kept you from this news for so long. We just wanted you to enjoy your youth without this hanging over your head, and I admit I wondered if they would even want to go through with it at the very end of things."

"What do you mean by that? How long has this thing been set up?" She demanded, her hand finding Harry's and holding tight to it, as if she had no idea what she would do if she wasn't gripping his fingers. Everybody else had remained silent, watching the scene unfold between Ginny and her parents with mixed expressions. It was clear that this news had stunned the entire group into silence.

"Since Lucius Malfoy stopped by on Harry's birthday last year." Arthur admitted, shame shading his features. "When the ministry shut down my old department all those years ago, Lucius Malfoy helped to keep us paying our bills. It took a great deal of time for me to go to him for the help, but it was necessary. We signed a magical, binding contract. He had come that day to collect the money I owed him, which I didn't have." Arthur paused, searching his daughter's face and finding an emotionless mask before he continued, guilt coating his words. "The contract never stated the debt had to be paid back in money and he noticed you that day, Ginny, and he wanted you promised to Draco. He was hardly asking, there wasn't even a choice, you see."

Harry interrupted then, squeezing Ginny's hand reassuringly. "So I'll pay off whatever you owed back then. I'll pay back double if I have to," he said. "Then it'll be cleared and this marriage contract won't exist anymore, right?"

Molly hesitated, and then shook her head sadly. "Harry, you wonderful, wonderful boy. If only it were that easy, though. You see, the contract is binding. The only way out of it is a divorce- which can only be granted after the couple has been together a minimum of two years. It's a very old thing, and rather commonplace in pureblood families. Why, if I hadn't met Arthur in school, my mother had always intended to promise me to someone so you see, it isn't so unusual, dear."

"Yet you haven't done it with anyone else. And this was to clear a debt, using me. You can't excuse it away, mum! I just... I want to go to bed." She finally sighed, head spinning. In a matter of hours, her life had completely been flipped, the future she had envisioned with Harry wiped away just like that. She pulled her hand from his and left the room, but he caught up with her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ginny, listen…"

"There's no point, Harry. You heard them. I'm stuck, doomed to be a bloody Malfoy."

"No," Harry insisted, cupping her cheeks with his hands lightly. "Maybe not. If there is a way around this, I will find it. Maybe the ministry can do something about it, pull some strings or something." He frowned, it was no secret that Harry detested his unavoidable publicity, the way that he could get by with very nearly anything being that he was 'The Chosen One', but all he wanted was equal treatment. Indeed, if there was anyone that an allegedly binding, magical marriage contract could be broken for, it would be Harry Potter. "Look, I know this is hardly the best time, but if – no,when this whole thing is sorted out, I want to marry you, Ginny. I want to build our life together. I want you." As he was speaking, he had fished into his robes and was now holding out his hand, palm up, where a white-gold ring sat in the middle, a large rock of a diamond shining beautifully and Ginny found she was at a loss for words.

Though she didn't care one bit for Draco, was it fair to either of them to accept Harry's ring? They couldn't be engaged, not truly, when she was technically engaged to be Draco's wife. But Harry seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as he plunged on. "Even if you do get stuck in this thing, I want you to have my ring. Even if you don't wear it, it's yours. You're mine where it really matters, no matter if your last name becomes 'Malfoy' or not and as soon as those two years end, I'll still be here and you'll become my wife then, and this mess will become a distant memory." He had pressed the ring into her hand, knowing it wouldn't be quite appropriate to slip it onto her finger, and kissed her on the forehead with that, wishing her a final happy birthday and good night's rest before he turned and walked out of sight, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

She had always been so certain that it would be her and Harry, not for one single second had she doubted it and it felt as though everything had just come crashing down around her. Her wonderful birthday had ended dreadfully and she had no idea how she was expected to get through the upcoming school year knowing that once it ended, she was destined to become Mrs. Ginny Malfoy. She nearly shuddered at the thought, it just sounded so unbelievably wrong.

The only thing that she had to comfort her as she drifted to sleep was the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was some hope that she could get out of it, that Harry could get her out of this mess or that the Malfoy family would suddenly wake up and remember that she was a Weasley and they were the poor, lowly blood traitors that weren't fit to so much as kick a Malfoy house elf. And how in the world had they managed to get Draco agreed to this, she wondered, finding that a very difficult thought to wrap her mind around. Even greater than that, how was she to make it through a formal dinner with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy in just a couple of days as well as pose for pictures, pretending to be pleased that she was suddenly going from Harry Potter's girlfriend (and, she thought bitterly, the prophet would surely get in a good jab at her for _that_) to the cruel, egotistical, self-entitled prat that was Draco Malfoy?

The last thought on her mind before she fell asleep was that this was bound to be a very long, very unbearable two years she would have to endure before her life could finally be 'right' again.

**to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days time came far too quick for Ginny and to make matters worse, her parents were gushing over the arrangement as if it were legitimate and Harry had owled her the day before to tell her that there was nothing he could do, successfully dashing the last of her hopes. She thought it a bit rude, really. Her parents being so ecstatic after all the years treating Harry as a son and dropping comments here and there about how nice it would be for him to truly be part of their family, all the while knowing it would never be able to happen.

Narcissa Malfoy's ring shimmered on her finger as a beam of sunlight hit it. She had felt wrong putting it on, but her mother had insisted that it would be terribly rude of her to show up without it and then gushed about it for at least thirty minutes. It was a beautiful ring, she couldn't deny that, but considering who it came from that was no surprise. It wasn't the gaudy, perfectly clear diamond she had expected but instead, a round cut stone of black diamond set into a white gold band, that managed to scream money yet look simple and well-designed all at once. Personally, she had never considered a black diamond, but found that it didn't look terrible at all. Even so, she caught herself staring longingly again at Harry's ring, a gorgeous diamond with small sapphires set in the band next to the gem. It had looked beautiful on her finger as well but instead, she had secured it on a chain and taken to wearing it on the necklace. Not tonight though, of course. It wouldn't be right.

"Ginny, you look beautiful."

The sound of her mum's voice broke her from her thought and she gave her a half-smile from the mirror, finding herself embarrassed by the compliment. She was cute, sure, and maybe even quite pretty, but beautiful or gorgeous or any of those words, she didn't think so, no matter how done up she looked now. Her dress was a light gold, hugging her nicely and remaining decent and with a wave of her wand, her mum had styled her vibrant hair into elegant waves, her bangs clipped back. Ginny knew she looked nicer than her usual simple, get-up-and-go look, but it also wasn't her. The idea of having to look as well put together as Narcissa Malfoy all the time made her stomach ache.

She sighed, turning around. "Mum, I can't do this."

"It'll be fine, dear. Now, you don't want to be late, do you?" She began shooing Ginny toward the kitchen to floo and Ginny wanted to roll her eyes. Yes, she did want to be late. Lifetimes late if possible and to make matters worse, her mum and dad had suddenly become 'busy' for the night although she really suspected that they just wanted her to not be able to hide behind them and force them to take charge of the entire conversation.

With one last look at her mother, she dropped the power, calling out 'Malfoy Manor'.

She popped out in a large, empty sitting room and discovered quickly she had no idea where to go. Before she could call out or begin to start down the only connected hallway, she heard voices traveling from down the same hallway.

" –arriving any second Draco, and you've been off with another woman all day. It's not appropriate."

"Mother, you sprung this on me without my consent and only just told me yesterday who I'll be forced to marry and I've told you and father, I'm going to be a single man until we exchange our vows and not one bloody moment sooner and I don't care what that bloody girl thinks about –" he cut off as they entered the sitting room and their eyes fell on her, a terse silence filling the room. Ever since the news, Draco had decided to live out his last bit of single life, often being gone for long periods of time and returning home disheveled, smudges of badly wiped off lipstick occasionally found on a bit of skin. He had clearly been having one of those days before he returned home today, and Narcissa cast him an exasperated look that suggested their conversation would continue later before she put on a smile as her eyes fell to Ginny again, looking all the more pleased as she noticed the black diamond ring adorning her finger.

"So pleased you could make it, where are your parents?"

Ginny frowned. "Oh, um, they couldn't make it. My dad had to stay at work late."

Narcissa nodded as if in understanding. "Of course, of course. Too bad, but you do look stunning, Miss Weasley. And I see you received my gift, it looks lovely on your hand." She nodded toward the ring and Ginny looked down at her own finger before nodding.

"Oh. Yes, it's very nice, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Dear, you're about to become family. You'll call me Narcissa or even, if you wish it, mother."

Draco scowled and Ginny's thoughts echoed his expression. It would be one icy day in hell before anything like that happened, she found herself thinking, only just tuning in again as Draco's mother began motioning them down the hall, explaining that she and the photographer from the Daily Prophet had already spoken and decided the flower garden would be a perfect place for a photo.

Ginny thought it was a bit silly to actually have to get their picture taken together for an announcement of their impending nuptials but apparently it was standard in prominent families such as theirs. The photographer certainly seemed excited, gushing about what a lovely couple the two of them made and seemingly not noticing their disagreeing expressions.

Luckily, all of that fuss went by quick because Ginny did not think she could have spent another second with Draco's arm around her waist, pretending to be happy about the situation and she was rather hungry. The dining room was, like every other room in the manor, absolutely massive with a long table stretching through the room and expensive looking dishes set at one end, where Lucius Malfoy was already waiting on them.

"Darling," Narcissa greeted him, slipping into a seat at his side and planting a chaste kiss at his cheek. Ginny found herself across from Draco who was staring at her as if she were some sort of bug. She stared right back until Narcissa spoke up again, addressing Ginny.

"You have one more yet left at Hogwarts?" She nodded, confirming. "What do you plan to do after?"

"I love Quidditch," she said, considering. "I haven't decided if I'd like to play professionally or not, given the chance. I've also considered healing."

"And how do you do at school?"

"I was top of my class last year and was made Head Girl for this year. With six older brothers, it's hard to _not_ always push yourself to do your best."

Narcissa nodded, smiling interestedly. "I had two older sisters myself who could do no wrong at Hogwarts it seemed."

It went on like this throughout the entire dinner, with Narcissa and sometimes Lucius questioning Ginny, Draco looking disinterested, and Ginny seeming to impress with the simplest of answers. It was not what she had expected of the get together, but she was glad for that. When their plates had been cleared away with the wave of a wand and they had all stood from the table, Narcissa spoke up again. "You'll be going to Diagon Alley sometime these next couple of weeks, I assume?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, hoping they weren't about to insist on some big, Weasley-Malfoy family trip just to get some schoolbooks. No thank you. "Next Saturday, I was hoping for."

Narcissa looked at Draco, considering, before turning back to the red-haired girl. "Yes, that seems a good time to go. Draco will accompany you. It will be good for the two of you to spend some time alone together, I think. Draco, would you like to walk Ginny to the floo?"

Even Ginny knew it wasn't an actual question and with a dramatic sigh, Draco shrugged. "Oh, I suppose."

Once they were out of ear shot, comfortably by the fireplace, he glared at her. "I don't know what you expect, Weasley-"

"I don't expect anything." She cut him off, "I don't like this any more than you do."

"Oh, I'm sure. I had many other options, _suitable_ options, I'll have you know and I never would have picked you."

She wanted to laugh at that, her thoughts had been running in the same direction and her lip twitched upwards. "Believe me, Malfoy, I know the feeling. Today I would be wearing Harry's ring, waiting to _happily_ become Mrs. Potter, but instead I got stuck with you. I'm no happier."

He glared at her, gray eyes bright with disgust. "As if becoming a Potter would ever be more desirable than a Malfoy. Just because you take my name, don't ever mistake yourself in thinking you'll truly be a Malfoy."

"One can only hope so." She spat back, dropping a handful of floo powder and shouting out 'The Burrow' before he had a chance to process her words.

The very next morning, a copy of The Daily Prophet sat on her kitchen table, the front headline blaring news of their engagement for the entire world to see.  
>The article took up the entire page, giving information on both of them, as well as details of her relationship with Harry, and the picture of them looking like some happily engaged, loving couple sat right in the middle of it all. She wanted to be sick.<p>

_'Ginevra Weasley, 17, and Draco Malfoy, 18: A life-like portrayal of the muggle tale __Romeo & Juliet__ '_ the caption underneath them read.  
>It was cheesy and ridiculous, and she threw it down in revulsion, using it as a make-shift placemat for her cup of early morning pumpkin juice.<p>

She hadn't even thought of what Hogwarts would be like until now, going back as an engaged woman. Her friends would be disappointed in her for who she was marrying, she could see their faces already, and upset that she hadn't bothered o tell them. Then there would be the Harry Potter fanclub, who would recall her having been his steady girlfriend, now having to re-picture her with Draco Malfoy by her side and of course all the assumptions of betrayal on her part or wondering how Harry messed up so bad that in the matter of just the short summer months she had run off and gotten engaged to another man, and his rival at that.

"Merlin," she sighed, feeling a headache coming on just at the thought of school. The one place she could normally get away from havoc was likely to become the most chaotic place of all and in her final, most important year at that. It figured. Being Ginny Weasley had never been easy, of course it would all come crashing down as soon as everything had just fallen into place so perfectly.

Warm chocolate eyes landed on the paper again, falling onto the familiar pictured face of Draco Malfoy, photographed with a wide smile, as though caught in mid-laughter despite having not laughed that entire day, his arm twisted around her with a hand placed on her hip, holding her close to his side, looking like a real couple. He really was good at pretending, she mused, but then, he was as conniving as they came. Her mind recalled their last – their only – conversation from the previous night, all his jabbing remarks about her and about Harry.  
>"Prat. Great sodding prat." She whispered to the paper, her freckled hands finding the corners of the page and with a loud <em>RIP!<em>, she tore it in two, and then four, and then an uncountable number of miniscule pieces, until the smiling face of Draco Malfoy was no more than unrecognizable, littered scraps of paper strewn all over the table and floor, and Ginny found herself feeling much more peaceful as she unclenched her fists and let the last few bits drop to the ground at her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really, Weasley?" Draco sneered, looking pointedly at her outfit as soon as Ginny came into sight at their meeting place just outside of Flourish and Blotts.

She glanced down at herself, seeing nothing wrong with her casual robes, and then looked back at him. She bit back remarking that he was the one who looked strange, dressed in fancy green robes just to do a bit of school shopping. "Hush, you." Ginny commanded, starting down the street and pausing when he didn't follow. "Are you coming or not?"

He stared at her. "Where? Don't you need to get books? We're already here."

"Gringotts, of course." She responded. "Not all of us have our pockets constantly loaded with galleons, Malfoy."

He stared again, making her feel uncomfortable before finally shaking his head, as if exhausted with her already. "You're serious." He stated, frowning. "Oh come on, Weasley, you can't be that daft. We're – engaged." It looked as if it took him a great deal of effort to say that, as if admitting it made him physically sick. Ginny had no idea why he was bringing up that particular nightmare, probably just to ruin her day, not that it wasn't already ruined enough merely by being in his company.

"Yes," she responded blankly. "We are. So as my fiancé, you should accompany me to the bank."

"I may not like admitting it, but I am your fiancé!" He told her and she gave him a curious look, speaking slowly as though to a child, "I've just said that, Malfoy."

"As your fiancé, of course I'll be the one to pay for your schoolthings, Weasley! Don't be ridiculous." He snapped at her, frowning deeply. Ginny felt her cheeks flush with surprise and suddenly felt very stupid. She should have known that, the Malfoy family would never allow her to traipse around Diagon Alley with her usual secondhand things now that it was common knowledge the two of them were engaged. Mumbling something unintelligible, she followed him into the store, too embarrassed to argue when he snatched a Divination book from her and put it back on the shelf, commenting that it was a waste of a class to take and she should fill it with something else where she might actually learn something.

"I feel like I'm babysitting." He complained at the cashier, watching as her books were bagged and pointedly quickening his pace as they passed the second hand robe shop before she could even start toward it. Well, fine. If he wanted to waste his money buying her unnecessarily pricier things, then she wasn't about to complain.

Unsurprisingly, most of the afternoon was spent in either stony silence or them butting heads and making cutting remarks at one another. Things finally erupted outside of the Quidditch shop (where he had grudgingly purchased her a book on Quidditch moves she'd been eyeing, claiming that Gryffindor or not it would look good for her team to win the cup), when Draco was none too subtly making eyes with a girl across the street.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, grabbing at his arm and pulling his attention away. She couldn't have cared less what he did with other women, she'd rather he never leered at her in such a way, but Ginny was also known for her blazing temper, and found herself feeling disrespected. _What a pig!_ Her mind was screaming, out in public with his fiancée and practically silently planning to do the dirty with some other girl. Even if it wasn't real, they were supposed to pretend that it was, for both of their families' sake and reputations.

He glared at her. "What? Are you the jealous type, Weasley?"

"Over you? Hardly. We have an image to uphold, here I am wasting my afternoon with the likes of you and you're not even trying?"

"I already told you my stand on this."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware." She said impatiently, "You're going to live as a single man, like I care. But do you really have to gawk at other witches where everyone can see?"

"I wouldn't have to if you were anything worth looking at." He retorted, looking her over with obvious distaste. "Twiggy little thing, aren't you?"

Her arms crossed self consciously over herself. Her lack of hips and smaller size chest was one of the few things that bothered her deep down, and leave it to Draco Malfoy to figure that out. Her eyes narrowed and she wondered again why she had been doomed with the awful man in front of her. "Fine, this is perfect anyway. I won't have to feel guilty about continuing my real relationship for this charade."

He stepped toward her, looking furious all of a sudden. "Excuse me? You don't mean you're still dating Potter."

She started at him, incredulous, wanting to laugh in his face. "We haven't seen each other since this horrible announcement, but I hardly intend to write him off and how dare you question that! You're the one living as a bachelor still, staring at whoever, doing whatever with whoever. It's none of your business if I continue to be with Harry or not!"

"Oh yes it is!" His volume had risen now, but lowered with his explanation. "I'm not pursuing relationships with anybody else, nor am I doing any of it in public. If you continue to see Potter then people _will_ find out. You don't belong to him anymore, Weasley, do you understand? It would be best for both of you to forget your past and quit fooling yourselves into thinking there can be anything more there."

This time, she did laugh. An angry, hateful laugh before she stepped forward, ignoring all the attention they had suddenly drawn although Draco was glancing at the small, staring crowd with something resembling apprehension. She was glaring up at him as she shouted back. "I don't 'belong' to anyone! How dare you try to order me around! You are vile, do you hear me? _You make me sick, do you understand that_? I hate you and if it wasn't for that damned cont_-_"

She was abruptly cut off as he grasped her wrist and apparated them away from Diagon Alley, and found herself standing in her kitchen. He was still incensed, she could tell, and her own temper was still flaring as he began to speak, pacing angrily in front of her. "Are you really that stupid, to go spouting off things like that in front of a watching, listening crowd? Causing that ridiculous scene?"

"Me?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "_Me_ cause it? That's rich."

He watched her for a long moment, looking as if he wanted to continue on his rant, but his voice was low and calm as he spoke next, his gray eyes locked on hers. "Have a good evening, Weasley."

And with not another word, he turned and apparated away again with a loud popping noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**xxx**

"Oh Merlin, what are you doing here? Please tell me I'm still asleep and this is just a nightmare." Ginny groaned, stopping at the bottom of the staircase as Draco entered her line of vision, standing there scowling. She pinched her arm hard just to be sure and unfortunately, it hurt and did not wake her. No, this was very real. The last thing she wanted to see so early in the morning was the face of Draco Malfoy, especially after their argument the day before.

He thrust a newspaper at her. "Look at this!"

'_TROUBLE IN PARADISE ALREADY?' _The headline read, a picture of the two beneath. There they were, depicted in black and white, Ginny's mouth moving angrily in a silent yell. The article underneath used phrases such as 'lover's quarrel', questioned the strength of their relationship if they were fighting already, and commented on how Draco had a 'real handful of a fiancée' in her. She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"That's right, Weasley." He said, "Do you see now what you've gone and done? After being on the arm of Potter so long, you should know all about people from the Prophet following you around, desperate for stories."

She shook her head. "We weren't plastered all over the front pages all the time. Very rarely was there ever anything about us … Maybe in Witch Weekly occasionally, but never the Prophet. Our relationship was hardly _news_."

He nodded, smirking. "I don't suppose it would be. But we are. The Malfoy family is very well known, when we get married, it's a big deal. Especially since it's you I'm marrying. People watch us; you have to keep yourself composed _at all times_."

"It's too early for your lectures, Malfoy." Ginny told him with a yawn as she pushed past him on her way to the kitchen. He was relentless though, and followed close behind her. "If we're going to be married," he said insistently, "you have to learn to act like a Malfoy!"

Act like a Malfoy? Who the hell would want to learn to do that? She was a Weasley and changing her name wouldn't make any significant change to who she was inside, no matter how determined he was. She wondered idly if there was some book of rules about 'how to be a Malfoy' and snorted into her porridge at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, glaring at the back of her head. "This isn't a joking matter. Are you even listening to me? Weasley, you're going to Hogwarts again in a few weeks, you'll be representing my family, and it's bad enough you're a Gryffindor, but you can't be acting like a silly little girl."

"Lay off." She rolled her eyes, disinterested in his ranting and spooned another bit of porridge into her mouth. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. What are you doing here, anyway? You've made your point, you can go home now." She turned in her chair to study him, throwing an exaggerated glance toward the fireplace.

If he noticed her hint, he ignored it as he dropped into the seat beside her. "I'm going to see you off at the train station."

"No you aren't." She told him flatly, "What? Are those your mothers' orders or something?"  
>The look on his face quite clearly indicated that they were. She bit back a laugh, unsurprised. "Fine. But don't you dare start in on my friends at the station. Oh," she paused, debating her next words before deciding she didn't care for his personal thoughts on the matter. "Harry will be coming as well."<p>

His rejection came immediately, eyes flashing. "No he won't."

"Of course he will." Ginny shot back, hiding a little smile behind her spoon. She was glad he was angry; it served him right to think he could order her around. Besides, Harry was her real fiancée even if they were the only two who knew it and it wouldn't be true for another couple of years, and Draco would be forced to be tolerant of Harry because they would be out in public and Draco had already made it very clear that he didn't like being caught in the middle of a scene. It was perfect.

**x**

Sure enough, the day she was to leave for her final year of Hogwarts, both Harry and Draco were seated in the Weasley family Ford Anglia, Molly and Arthur having insisted on going as well and driving them there, seated awkwardly in the backseat together. At least it had been charmed to be larger than a regular one, or it would have been a tight, uncomfortable fit, with Ginny seated between the man she loved and the man she was being forced to marry.

It had also been the first day she had seen Harry since her birthday. They'd exchanged a few letters, and he had confessed he had no idea what to make of things anymore and 'needed time' but was quite certain he still loved her for what it was worth. She hadn't even expected him to come, so it had been a pleasant surprise when she had awoken and found him downstairs, being fawned over by Mrs. Weasley.

Draco had arrived after Harry, expecting to take Ginny alone. He had certainly not been prepared for her parents driving them, and Harry to really be coming along for the ride and his expression had gone dark with displeasure. But as she had expected, he'd said nothing.

She had to admit, it felt decidedly strange to cross the barrier with _both _of them at her side.  
>"I can't believe you're seventeen already," Molly sighed, pulling Ginny into a tight embrace as Arthur smiled proudly at her. "You have a good year, Ginny, and write home often. I expect you to be home for every holiday." It was the normal speech from her mum, and Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly.<p>

"Congratulations again on Head Girl," Harry told her, smiling uncertainly. She smiled back, ignoring the look Draco was shooting the pair. "Write me too, alright? I'll be around for Christmas. And… And I'm sorry for being distant this past month. Just because things have changed a bit…" He paused, casting a look in Draco's direction, "Well, I meant what I said on your birthday, alright?" He pulled her into a hug as well, innocent to the eyes of anyone who might be looking at them, though his voice in her ear was not. "We're still each other's to me, Gin. I love you. Don't forget that."  
>It probably seemed brotherly as he pressed a kiss into her hair, but Ginny knew it for what it was. Sweet and loving, as Harry himself was, his fingers pressing tight against the skin of her back as if even letting go of her was difficult but he finally did, smiling that lopsided smile of his before following after her parents through the barrier, leaving her to only Draco now, who shuffled awkwardly on his feet.<p>

She frowned, having no desire for some show of falsely loving good-byes from him, not after having just been in Harry's arms. She didn't want to forget how that felt, forget how she felt now, by getting all bitter again over Draco. "Well, good bye then." She told him cheerfully, turning and walking toward the crimson train.

He fell into step beside her. "Potter shouldn't be so friendly with you."

"It's none of your business."

"We both know that isn't true."

He glowered at her as she turned to him again just outside of the door, clearly none too pleased with the moment between her and Harry right before his eyes. She thought he was overdramatic, reacting as though they'd been snogging for the world to see or something like that. "You're such a baby, you know that? I have to go now, so leave. Goodbye."

He hesitated, then dipped his head and kissed her quickly on the cheek for show before she could realize his intentions, muttering "Bye, _dear_" And stalking off as she climbed her way onto the Hogwarts Express, slipping into a compartment with Luna and Colin Creevey.

**xxx**

Anything you guys would like to see in the upcoming chapters?


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, you love my sister, don't you?"

Harry looked up from his breakfast, staring across the table at his flatmate with a puzzled expression. "Of course I do, Ron."

Of the entire Weasley family, it was no surprise that it was Ron who took her engagement the hardest, next to Ginny herself. He'd ranted for days about it and Harry had even had to stun him once to prevent him from chasing down Draco Malfoy and cursing him. In their temperaments, Ron and Ginny had always been similar.

Ron looked back across at Harry, looking as if he was unsure of what to make of Harry, before he sighed, eyes dropping. "It's just that, well, I thought you would have tried harder. It's not like you to give up so easily, it just makes me wonder if maybe you didn't really – you know."

"No, I'm not quite sure I do." He replied, insulted. "You don't believe I love Ginny. You think I actually want her to become the bride of Draco Malfoy, is that what you're telling me?"

Ron at least had the decency to look ashamed as he bowed his head. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"That's exactly what you're saying." Harry felt his temper rising, of all the people to accuse him of not truly caring for Ginny, his best friend? He didn't know what else he could do; he'd already been to the ministry six times since her birthday and had exchanged no less than twelve owls exchanging the same pleas and rejections. There was nothing he could do, it seemed, short of murdering the Malfoy heir but he had a feeling that if he pointed that out to Ron, his friend would only get excited and ask what they were waiting for, since it seemed Harry could do no wrong in the ministry's eyes. His friends had joked on more than more occasion that he could get away with murder.

He suddenly felt bad for snapping. She was, after all, Ron's sister and he knew that Ron was only upset about the idea of her winding up with a great prat like Malfoy. Ron had been the only person who had known that Harry intended to propose at her birthday, he'd been elated at the thought of Ginny and Harry being engaged and Harry finally being his real brother. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, mate. I _have_ been trying, alright? Believe me; I don't intend to give up. Like you said- it's not like me."

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Ron beamed, his mood brightening just like that. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure that there's a loophole somewhere and we can get her out of this mess."

Smiling agreeably, Harry nodded. "I'm sure too, Ron. There has to be something."

**Xxx**

"Sorry, Draco."

"So that's it, then?"

"I'll keep looking, but…" Blaise trailed off, his silence serving as an answer. When his parents had refused to find a way to get him out of his marriage contract, he'd gone to Blaise instead, with his own job in the ministry and a list of relatives who worked there as well, surely he'd be able to find something.

"I don't get it," Blaise continued, looking at Draco skeptically. "You complain about her still being close with Harry Potter yet at the same time, you're digging for any way out of this."

"She's still my fiancée, even if I don't like it." He explained, the expression his friend was giving him telling him that he didn't understand at all.

"You could do worse. Pansy showed up at my place the day the announcement came out a real wreck. Crying all over the place, seems she's been thinking you two would wind up together in the end, even after splitting back in 5th year. She hasn't gotten much better looking since then. At least the Weasley girl is attractive. _Very_ attractive."

Draco frowned. "I can't stand her. It's like she was raised by wolves, the way she acts. The girl is an embarrassment, Blaise."

"I don't know, I think she'll be good for you." Blaise was one of the few who thought so, aside from his parents. When Draco had pointed that out the week before, his friend had simply smirked and pointed out that that was because they were the three people who knew him best. He really didn't have many friends, Blaise was the only one he considered legitimate, the rest were family friends decades older than he was, who were either from far away and knew nothing of the Weasley family and thus would congratulate him, or who would give him a sad shake of their head and tell him how sorry they felt for him, being tied to such a disgrace. He much preferred the second group of people.

His pureblood ideals weren't as strong as they had been back in his first few years at Hogwarts, but old habits die hard and he had to admit that at least she was better than a muggle born. Unfortunately, she was still a Weasley. It wasn't even so much her name as it was her. She was unlike any other girl he had been with. They had been elegant, always dressed smartly and the sort of women who would make doting wives. Ginny Weasley was a different breed of woman entirely and he felt like _he_ had to keep up with her sometimes rather than the other way around.

"I think you're off your rocker, Blaise." Draco replied, glaring as Blaise laughed in amusement. Draco couldn't help but to think he really needed a new best mate who _wouldn't_ laugh at his misfortunes as if they were the greatest joke known to man.

Still smiling, Blaise stood, "Relax. I feel worse for the poor girl, getting stuck with you. But hey, if it gets to be too much, I'd be willing to take her off your hands during the nights. What are friends for?" His laughter was still echoing in the manor as he apparated away before Draco could shout something back at him. Yes, Draco thought again, he really did need a new friend.

**Xx**

Ginny didn't have it much easier. The entire train ride consisted of Colin practically begging for information on what had happened with her and Harry no matter how many times she gave him vague answers, ignored him, or plain and simply told him to shut up and quit asking.

"It's just awful," Colin moaned pitifully, as if _he_ were the one who had split with Harry. "You two were so good together."

"Oh, I don't know." Luna said, her large eyes on Ginny, studying her. "Harry is very sweet of course, but I do think Ginny has much more chemistry with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny resisted the urge to tell Luna she had gone mad. "It was a rather quick engagement and a very big surprise but I think it's exciting and he is quite good looking, isn't he?" Luna went on, continuing to say that while Ginny and Draco were very different, she found them to be very similar, on a mental level at least and didn't Ginny agree? Ginny didn't at all and wondered if Luna had truly lost her mind over the summer to say such things when the compartment opened with a bang.

"So it was you." The girl who opened it was dark-haired and Ginny only vaguely recognized her as a Slytherin a year younger than herself, but couldn't recall a name. "You're the little tramp, are you?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded, rising to her feet. "And who are you?"

"Astoria Greengrass." The girl spat, her tone venomous as she looked at Ginny with nothing short of disgust. "I was Draco's girlfriend last year. He was going to ask to marry me, I'm certain, after he'd introduced me to his parents and everything."

"Clearly you shouldn't have assumed that, then." Ginny responded evenly. Where in the world had this girl come from? She really hadn't expected this._ Good thing Pansy Parkinson graduated last year_, she thought, _she would have skinned me alive._

"Shut your mouth!" Astoria Greengrass shrieked, her face twisting angrily. "He would have, if you hadn't come up and stolen him! It was bad enough when Draco told me there was someone else, but to find out that it was you? Some rotten little Gryffindor, as unsuitable as they come, over me? It's an outrage, how dare you!"

"_I _didn't do anything," Ginny argued. "Anyway, it's hardly my fault that I was chosen over you. Clearly I wasn't the unsuitable one here."

Astoria looked murderous and for a split second Ginny was very sure that the girl was going to slap her when another vaguely familiar face shoved her way in the compartment, looking just as angry. Ginny audibly groaned, recognized the girl as a very avid member of the Harry Potter fan club.

"Despicable," she spat. "Nasty little slut, aren't you, Weasley? Dating Harry and Malfoy at the same time like that, while Malfoy was with someone else? There's not even a word to describe what _you_ are."

"Who _are_ you? Merlin, I've never even met you two, and I'm quite certain you don't even know the whole story, so if you'd please-"

Ginny motioned toward the door, clearly asking the two girls to leave the compartment, but they didn't budge. The second one laughed bitterly. "Romilda Vane, Weasley. _I_ would have treated Harry right, you know. Anyone else on this train would have been better to him, you should have left him alone."

"You'll never be good enough for Draco." The other girl – Astoria, she remembered – told her. "But have fun while it lasts since you so clearly love the spotlight, little Weasley, and don't be surprised when he kicks your sorry little self to the curb once he realizes you're no better than dirt on his shoe."

"Alright," She spoke up, anger brimming in her eyes. "That's enough. I'm done listening to you two. You're both pathetic, getting so angry over two men who probably don't even remember your existence by now. Get out – Get. _Out!_" She ordered, raising her wand threateningly and sending the two girls scrambling almost immediately. Slamming the door to the compartment shut and locking it with a snap, she slumped back down on her seat, staring at her two friends.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Greengrass girl? 'Little Weasley', I'm a year older than her! And Romilda Vane, who does that bint think she is? Did you know she actually tried slipping Harry a love potion once? The nerve of them." She stared at the spot they had been in moments before, still shocked by the encounter. "Merlin, I hope everyone else isn't like that," she sighed, "I must be the most hated person at Hogwarts this year."

"Of course you're not, Ginny." Colin assured her, "It's just those two, and nobody else is going to think anything like that. Nobody else will even care, probably."

"Colin is right," Luna added, smiling as Ginny's worried expression lessened. "You have nothing to worry about, Ginny."

Personally, she didn't feel completely confident but accepted her friends' assurances nonetheless. Until Romilda and Astoria had brought it up, she hadn't even thought about what the timeline made things look like, only just realizing that it did indeed seem as though she had been with both Draco and Harry at the same time, seeing Draco behind Harry's back while Draco was simultaneously seeing Astoria. Even if nobody else said it, she knew that she would not be able to make it through the year without a few stares with other people thinking those same thoughts about her.

Without even being around, Draco had already managed to start her final year off on a bad note. _Congratulations, Malfoy_ she thought bitterly as Colin left the compartment so Ginny and Luna could have some privacy to change into their school robes. Without even trying he had transformed her into some home wrecking whore.

"It's very exciting, isn't it?" Luna's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked over, puzzled. "You know," Luna said, "you getting married. I'm happy for you, Ginny. I'm sure it was very hard to choose between Draco and Harry."

"Oh," she paused, biting her lip. "Oh, um. Yes, it was. Thanks, Luna. Can we not talk about that anymore, though?"

Luna nodded, always agreeable. "Of course."

That was one thing Ginny was thankful for, that Luna was forever remaining the same even as her life was changing all around her. She could count on Luna to stay her strange, but refreshing self through it all. Even if the girl _did_ think her marrying Draco was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And I hope you all had a good Halloween! I'm not really sure how long this story will be, or when Ginny and Draco will begin to get along, or Harry will let go – if he will. I'm just writing with the flow and letting the story take me in the direction it wants to go. I hope you guys enjoy it, though! I appreciate all the reviews, they really do help to keep me motivated to write more often.<p>

-LL


	7. Chapter 7

As she had expected, every single student in Hogwarts seemed to know her face and that she was the to-be Mrs. Malfoy. When a fight had broken out between two second years, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, the Ravenclaw prefect who pulled them apart had even nodded toward Ginny and used her as an example of the two houses coming together peacefully. Nobody seemed to care too much, though. Only Astoria Greengrass continued to shoot her glares and shoot nasty comments at her in the halls.

Romilda Vane still didn't like her one bit, but she'd at least stopped targeting Ginny after they'd gotten into it the common room and Ginny had snapped back at the younger girl that she didn't know the first thing about Harry and needed to stop acting like some sort of scorned ex-lover. Really, Astoria was already playing _that_ role perfectly, but Ginny could almost understand – apparently her elder sister had put it in her head that Draco had every intention of marrying her back when they had been together.

Mostly, her peers were curious. How did it happen, when was the wedding and how did Harry feel about it all? She'd become quite the good story-teller, but she was hardly the only one, judging from the short-lived rumor that she was pregnant after cheating on Harry with Draco, and that was the only reason for the marriage. Ginny had dispelled that rather quickly.

Harry wrote her regularly and she always looked forward to his letters, despite the deep aching in her heart as she read them. It was normal Harry, cheerful and simple, and it was so easy to respond to him and fall into a world where nothing had gone wrong, especially as she so rarely heard from Draco – and by rarely, she hadn't received one letter from him in the six weeks since school had started, so she was more than a little surprised when Colin pointed out to her the large eagle owl amongst the others delivering letters and packages at breakfast one morning.

"Great, just how I want to start my day." She was scowling as it dropped a letter onto her plate, the familiar Malfoy crest glaring up at her as she ripped it open. It wasn't very long, one short sentence in Draco's neat writing letting her know that he would meet her in Hogsmeade on their weekend trip. She didn't bother responding, he was hardly asking for a confirmation.

"Are you excited?" Colin asked from her right and she glanced over, startled, having forgotten he was there. He was peering over her arm at the note, smiling at her as if this was the best news she had ever received.

"Excited?"

"Yes," He nodded, gesturing at the paper in her hand. "To see Draco again, you're excited, aren't you? It must be hard, you being so far away from each other."

She blinked as her mind tried to process the idea of being happy about seeing Draco before she forced on a grin of her own, nodding affirmatively. "Oh. Oh, right. Yes, I'm excited. It has been awhile, hasn't it? It honestly isn't so difficult, I think we're both glad for the time apart. Gives us a chance to live our own lives before they become intertwined, you know?"

Colin seemed to understand this, agreeing with her before he went back to his meal and left Ginny to her thoughts. She'd been enjoying not hearing from Draco, not having to deal with him. Hearing questions and whispers about the two of them daily was enough, as was the ogling at the ring that still adorned her finger. She had thought she was moving on from Harry and accepting her face, but the letter had smacked her back into reality. She'd been chatting back and forth with Harry as always, recalling their time together and ignoring the existence of Draco Malfoy. She'd been in denial, holding onto some hope that it would be Ginny and Harry like she'd always expected, like it still _was_.

She spent the rest of the day with her temper flaring and the letter (written in messy scrawl and taking up a full page and addressing her as 'Gin') she received at dinner did nothing to cheer her up. Harry continued to sign his letters 'with love', and she caught herself wondering if they were only fooling themselves with this 'everything is fine' act they seemed to be putting on. For Merlins sake, she still caught herself thinking of him as her _boyfriend_ at times.

Shaking her thoughts off and vaguely registering Colin chattering to her again, Ginny folded the letter back up and returned to her dinner, hoping for the first time that the Hogsmeade weekend would be canceled or that Draco would even change his plans.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and there had been no news from Draco to signal that he would <em>not<em> be meeting up with her after all. Luna and Colin walked on either side of her, convinced that Ginny must be in a very good mood despite her silence since she would be seeing her fiancé. She'd accidentally let it slip to her dormmates as well, who had insisted on helping her do her hair in pretty curls and lending her a tube of lipstick that was apparently just perfect for her skin tone. She looked nice, but she'd meant to go out looking as if she had just rolled out of bed, not give Draco the impression she had been eager to see him and dressed up for him.

"Is that Draco, Ginny?" Luna's serene voice questioned as she nodded her head up ahead toward Honeydukes, where the figure of a blond man was visible just outside.

"I think so." She responded, "I guess I'd better go meet him. I'll catch up with you two later."

Bidding her friends a good bye as they veered into another shop and Colin wished her a good time, Ginny stepped up to the figure of Draco Malfoy, his face its usual expressionless mask until his eyes met hers and it became a more frustrated look. "Took you long enough to get here, didn't it? I've been waiting ages."

"You've been waiting ten minutes at the very most. What's that?" Her eyes fell to his hand, cradling a little green box and he looked almost embarrassed as he cleared his throat and jutted it toward her.

"It's a gift. For you. Mother insisted." He added at her skeptical look.

"What's in it? I don't trust anything from you."

"Oh please, stop with your dramatics. As if I could even get away with doing anything to you, when the entire population of Hogwarts knows I'm with you today. It's just earrings, alright? To match the ring – black diamonds."

Still looking suspicious, she lifted the top of the box carefully and peered inside, only satisfied when she could clearly see the dangling gems resting inside. "Fine. Well thank you, then."

"Like I said, mother insisted." He murmured, not meeting her eyes. An uncomfortable silence came between them and Ginny shuffled her feet awkwardly, almost grateful when she heard his voice again.

"Shall we get inside somewhere? It's a bit cold out. Surely you won't refuse a warm butterbeer, unless you somehow think I've pre-poisoned the entire stock of it?"

"Fine. The Three Broomsticks?"

"No. We have things to discuss; I'd rather not be overheard. The Hog's Head will do." His tone bore no argument and as they set off down the pathway, she was surprised when his arm snaked its way around her hip but didn't pull away, aware of the many looks they'd been getting already and the distance to the pub was a short one.

"So," He began once they had settled into their seats in one of the back corners, far away from other occupants. There weren't many, and Ginny certainly didn't recognize any of them. "I hear you're still communicating with Potter quite regularly."

"And just how do you know that?" Ginny demanded, shocked. Did he have some sort of spy following her around? "It's none of your business and who cares if I'm _talking_ to Harry. Really, I never pegged you as an insanely jealous boyfriend, and if you really think you can have me watched or – or followed around or whatever it is you're doing, you can just think again – "

"Relax," He spoke calmly, looking almost amused at her raving. "You aren't being followed or watched. Besides, I'd think you would notice. You play seeker, don't you? You have to be perceptive. Actually, I received a visit from Potter himself last week. He seemed to think I had any say in our engagement and insisted I let you out of it. He's the one who told me you two talk regularly and, what did he say? I don't care to remember the exact words, but it was something about him being the one you really love, and how you make that quite clear in these exchanges."

"And what's wrong with that? Our private letters are just that: Private."

"I think it's obvious you and I don't love each other and likely never will."

"Certainly never will." She agreed.

"Even so," Draco went on, as though he hadn't heard her. "We're getting married and we both know we aren't getting out of it. That's that, that's our future. A future together. If you want to keep talking to Potter by all means, be my guest. But what's going to happen after the wedding, when we run into him in the streets? When he sees us together, or when he's _at_ said wedding? You're deluding yourselves. It's stupid. You're both being completely idiotic."

"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at him. "Some gentleman you are. First of all, don't you dare talk to me that way, Malfoy. There is nothing stupid about love, sorry you're too coldhearted to understand such a thing. And don't talk about Harry that way, he hasn't done anything wrong –"

"So talking to another man's fiancée, acting as if she's his girlfriend, that's not wrong?"

"I _am_ his – " She cut herself off this time, eyes widening and anger flaring through her at the triumphant look on Draco's face from across the table. He leaned in, the amusement falling from his eyes and adopting a harder look.

"_Exactly_. You keep acting like you're still together. You're convinced that you are. You and Potter are over, Weasley. Accept it. We both know how much pull Harry bloody Potter has and it hasn't changed one damn thing, has it? All you two are doing is leading each other along and it's bloody stupid as well as inappropriate."

"And who are you to talk about inappropriate? How many women have you been with since our engagement was made official?"

"None, if you must know. Oh, don't look at me like that, it's hardly my choice. I'm a public figure, any girl would jump at the chance to plaster news of an affair with me all over the tabloids and get paid for it, or get paid off to keep her mouth shut."

"Such a romantic you are." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his explanation. Oh sure, her talking to Harry was inappropriate, despite being harmless as far as scandals went, but the only reason he wasn't sleeping around was because of that very thing, appropriateness be damned. "I'm not going to stop talking to Harry." She said after another silence, lifting her eyes from the table to meet his.

"I expected as much. But think about what I've said today. It's not doing any of you any good to hold onto this idea that you're still together." She'd barely registered his words before he was sliding his chair out and standing. "You should be getting back. I'll walk you to the gates."

Her mind the rest of the day was filled with Draco's words and after mulling them over for awhile, she finally trudged down to the owlery and sent one of the tawny colored birds off with a letter.

Hours later, Harry sat at his kitchen table, expression troubled. In front of him, a parchment with a few sentences scrawled across the top was spread out.

'_Harry,'_ it began in a familiar, loopy writing.

'_We need to talk, face to face. First Quidditch game is the weekend after next. Love, Ginny.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry this update took a little longer than normal. Slight writer's block paired up with life in general. I'm hoping to get the next one out sooner, now that I know where to go with this again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays, all.

-LL


	8. Chapter 8

The first game of the year had been exciting; it had really started the season off with a bang. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, it had been close the entire game until finally Ginny had caught the snitch, neck in neck with the Ravenclaw seeker. The Gryffindor stands had burst into long-lasting applause, with the scarlet and gold covered students cheering loudly down on the field.

Draco had watched from the Ravenclaw box with concealed interest, clapping politely at the end and mentally critiquing the strategy of both teams. As the spectators began filing out of the stands, he had every intention of wishing Ginny a game well played, but instead found himself shocked to walk almost directly into Harry Potter, who was watching him with bright eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice wasn't kind as he looked over the other man, stepping aside to give them a more private conversation as people continued to file out of the stands.

"I came to cheer on my old team of course." He responded politely.

"Sure you weren't just here to watch the Gryffindor seeker?"

Harry shrugged, "She is part of my old team. She's also a friend."

"Yes, she also happens to be my fiancée. You would do well to remember that." Draco responded coolly, eyes locked on Harry's and voice low.

"How can I possibly forget it? I have every right to be here, Malfoy. Ginny is my friend. Most of her family is here and they asked me to accompany them. They're like my family as well."

"That just makes it worse. You and Weasley, acting like brothers all those years, treating his parents like your own, and then you go and get together with his sister? You don't see anything strange about that?"

"We're not blood related. You do realize that, right?"

Draco said nothing, attempting to step around Harry until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back, glaring and shrugging the appendage off as if it were diseased. "Yes, Potter?"

"Your fiancée plays for Gryffindor." He said, looking amused as his gestured toward the other set of stands. Draco raised an eyebrow, "And?"

""You're here to cheer on your fiancée, right? Or at least, that's the image you want to project. It's a bit strange that you sat in the stands for the other team, when she plays for Gryffindor. You really should have sat with Gryffindor, with your future in-laws." Harry raised a gloved hand then, waving to the Weasley clan who stood at the edge of the field now, waiting t congratulate their daughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" He muttered, clenching his teeth in some attempt at a grin when he noticed the attention of the plump Mrs. Weasley resting on him momentarily.

He looked as if he was going to deny doing anything, before finally turning to face Draco, voice hushed as he spoke hurriedly, careful not to be overheard. "You're going to marry Ginny. I know that. I don't like it, but I know it," He began, pausing to make sure there would be no interruptions before he went on, glancing back toward the cluster of redheads. "But you aren't going to treat her like she's a chore, or ignore the existence of her family. They're going to be your family as well now and you should get to know them. They're wonderful people and believe it or not, they're actually excited for this. They'd rather it's me, of course, but they're still excited. So man up and be a fiancé."

"I won't have you telling me what I need to do. Do you think I'm stupid, Potter? I know both of you still have it in your heads that you can be together. Stop playing the hero act here. Merlin's sake, you're not even supposed to seen speaking to me. _Or_ being all chummy with her family, you're supposed to be the scorned lover or something!"

"Scorned lover?" Repeated Harry with a poorly concealed chuckle, "have you been reading Witch Weekly or something?"

Draco kept silent. So what if he'd read that one article. It had been sitting there right in front of him and he had been bored and that wasn't even the point. There was no reason for the ex-boyfriend of the woman to whom he was engaged to be trotting around at her games, telling him how to act, or even looking at her. Who did he think he was? Famous Harry Potter, always doing whatever he wanted. Draco was certain there was not a person in existence who he hated m ore.

Anything he might have said was cut off before it began as the Weasley's approached the two of them, smiling warmly. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even said hello to him before she had rushed forward and thrown her arms around him in a tight embrace, making him go rigid before patting her back awkwardly. Did she realize they had never properly met?

"Mum, mum. Come on, you're making him anxious." Ginny laughed, her face still tinged pink from the exertion of the game as she pulled gently at her mother's arms to pull her off of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking anything but. "We'd hoped you would have sat with us, but Harry suggested that perhaps you felt nervous, meeting the family and all, hm? But that's okay dear; we'll have a place for you next time. I know you met up with Ginny in Hogsmeade recently; did you talk any about the wedding? I have some lovely ideas I would like to run past you. You two have such different colorings, so the colors might be a bit difficult."

"Oh. Um, no, we didn't. I haven't given it much thought. Whatever you think is best, Mrs. Weasley." He assured her, feeling slightly overwhelmed by her excitement. Mrs. Weasley laughed happily, waving a hand at him as she insisted, "Call me Molly, of course."

"Molly, sweetheart, don't overwhelm the boy." The man who could only be her father chuckled, holding out a hand to be shaken. Draco obliged, agreeing with him as he asked simply, "Good game, wasn't it?"

Ginny cleared her throat, shooting a soft smile at Harry. "Harry," She stated, looking nervous. "Can we go on a walk? Alone." She added, when it looked like Ron was going to tag along.

"Of course, Gin." He walked off with her, hand clapping Draco's shoulder in a way that might have looked friendly to any observers but to Draco felt like a big slap in the face, especially as he watched how close they walked alongside each other.

"Don't be jealous," Mrs. Weasley – Molly – giggled as she watched his eyes, patting his arm affectionately. "Ginny is a good girl. I know neither of you are thrilled with this, but I believe that, in time, you'll grow on each other. Whatever she and Harry had is in the past now."

"It's not like that." He defended, but she didn't seem convinced and he didn't push the matter. If she wanted to believe it was jealousy he felt, then so be it. It wasn't worth a conflict and he knew pressing would only make her believe it that much more, so he remained silent until finally the family bid him a good day, Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in another tight hug which he still found awkward and a bit uncomfortable, invited him to Christmas dinner at The Burrow, and bid him a good day once she spotted Ginny and Harry finally returning to the pitch.

* * *

><p>"It's really hard." Ginny stated, arms swinging at her sides as she and Harry walked along the grounds, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his arms near her own. He let out a slow breath, "I know."<p>

"What are we doing, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Draco came to Hogsmeade, we talked and he made some good points about us. We're always talking. We act like nothing has changed when really, everything has changed. Is that bad?"

Harry frowned, stopping to turn and look at her. "Why would that be bad?"

"Because, Harry, we're just leading ourselves on. We're going to hurt ourselves even worse when the wedding actually comes if we keep acting like it's not guaranteed."

"It's not, I told you, I'm doing everything I can –"

"But Harry, maybe that isn't enough," She responded, hands finding his. "Harry, if we could do anything about this, you would have made it happen by now. We both know that. It's good to be hopeful and not giving up is a good trait to have, but maybe in this case it's a little foolish. Maybe this time we need to give up."

"Why?"  
>He was staring at her, as if her words were the last thing he had ever expected to hear. They were the last thing he had expected, when just a few months ago she'd been as determined as he was to find some loophole, to one way or another fix this thing.<p>

Ginny blinked, "I'm getting married in under a year, to Draco. We're engaged now. It's… Not really appropriate. The way we act like nothing has happened. I hate to say that, I do, but I also know that it's true, and I know that you do as well."

"I love you, Ginny," Harry told her, interlacing their fingers and giving her a small smile. "I know you're going to have to marry him. But we both know it isn't what you want. It won't even be real, not in the way it matters. It's going to bother me, knowing you're married to another man who isn't me and seeing the Daily Prophet splattered with images of you two being, you know, married. But I also know it will just be an act. I love you enough that I can look past that."

"That you can look past that… What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding or perhaps not wanting to understand the implication. She was in love with Harry and had been for years. He had been her first real crush, her first love, her only love, really. When they had finally gotten together, when he had finally began to look at her in much the same way she'd been looking at him since she was ten, she had never felt happier. There was no denying how much she loved him or how much she knew he loved her, or how badly she wanted to be marrying him instead. But she wasn't, and since the moment she had found that out, she had been certain that that was it.

But Harry apparently felt differently, fingers stroking over her cheek, "I don't want to give up on what we have. I don't want to break up. You have to marry him, but nobody can force you to love him."

"What are you suggesting? Are you trying to say we should have an affair?"

"That makes it sound really bad."

"That's because it is really bad. Oh, Harry," she bit her lip, not sure if she should feel angry or sad as she stared back into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so, so much. I wish it was you more than anything, but it isn't. I can't be unfaithful, though. I'm going to make vows; I won't go against those vows. I'm so sorry. I am _so_ sorry, and I want to keep talking to you, and I want to be your friend. You will always be a part of my life, okay? I only have to be with him for two years, but I can't sacrifice my morals whether it's a wanted marriage or not –"

He cut her off, looking only the happier where she'd expected sadness, anger or disbelief. "Only two years? You waited for me to come around back at school longer than that. I can do two years. I'll be here when it's over, alright? Don't worry."

"Harry…" She was at a loss for words. He was sweet and filled with far too much love for her, love that she was contractually unable to give him back. "Harry, no. I can't let you do that. I hope that after this, we might be able to be together again, but I can't have you sitting around and waiting while I can't even acknowledge my feelings for you. You have to try to move on. See other girls, enjoy being single. We can't hold on to something that's still years away, though. It'll only make us both upset."

It took him awhile to respond to her this time as he considered her words in silence. Ginny was right, Harry knew that in the back of his mind, but it was hard to just switch off your want for a person. At last, he sighed, pulling their hands apart and giving her another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't agree with it," he admitted quietly, "but it's not my decision. I guess I'll see you at Christmas?"

"We can still write, Harry."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He decided, the look of hurt on her face almost making him take it back. "Look, we need time apart if we're going to get over each other even a little bit. It's not good for us; you're the one who said that. I'm not trying to be mean; I'm trying to be realistic. I should go now, your parents will be waiting and I'm sure Malfoy will want to harass you over us going off alone like this. You did really well today at your game, by the way. Good job. I'll see you soon, alright?" He hesitated, before pulling her into a hug, which she returned, burying her head into his shoulder until they finally pulled apart. Flashing each other weak smiles, they headed back down the path they'd come from together to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's and Draco.

* * *

><p>Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, I've been so busy! I have no idea where to go next, so if there is anything you'd like to see, I'd love to hear it!<p>

-LL


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long, long delay in updates. School has been really wearing me down but I'll try to start updating regularly again. I really have next to nothing pre planned out for this story, it's pretty much leading me wherever it wants to go.

* * *

><p>After making their break up official, conversation with Harry seemed to completely cease. She knew he wasn't dating again just yet because it surely would have been plastered all over Witch Weekly. That and Hermione had said so in one of her letters. Ginny found it difficult to not be a little happy to hear that and she tried to remind herself of how selfish such thoughts were, all things considered, but another part of her brain pushed back, reminding her that she was still in love with Harry and insisting that if he really loved her too, he would wait just as he had said he would, the marriage was hardly by her own choice.<p>

She knew how awful it was of her to feel that way but as much as she tried to ignore those thoughts they sat there in the back of her mind anyway. She heard from Draco only weekly in short, brief letters that she was well aware were mostly for show and threw her focus back into her classes as things wore down and her classmates lost total interest in the circus act that was the Weasley-Malfoy marriage.

It wasn't until Mid November that whispers started up again and Ginny found herself able to restrain from shooting glares or lashing out at anyone much easier than it had been months earlier. Now, she let it roll off her shoulders, figuring that something about the Malfoy family had slipped into the papers or maybe Draco had been tattled on by one of his women on the side. She wondered silently if she'd somehow be able to get out of the marriage in that case. Luna broke into her thoughts as she slipped into the seat beside the blonde in the library, the latest Witch Weekly copy in hand as her friend looked up from her books. "Why do you read that? It's silly."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. When it came to silly things, Luna knew she was hardly one to speak, and she had never made any comments about other things being nonsense or ridiculous. She generally kept most opinions to herself.

"It's not so bad." She replied, corners of her lips tugging up into a smile. "Okay, fine. It's total garbage, but a girl is allowed to indulge now and again. It's been a rough day. Apparently I'm the main interest of Hogwarts once again, Merlin knows why. Women get married all the time, is this really so interesting?"

"Well, the Malfoy family is very well known and it's also no secret that your families haven't always gotten along. Plus, who doesn't know who Harry is? All of Hogwarts knows you two were together just last school year and now you're marrying Draco, so it is a hot topic and the mystery only adds to it –"

"I know," she cut Luna off, stifling an exasperated laugh. "I know. I wasn't serious. I know it's interesting to everyone, but it's my life. I thought the interest when I was dating Harry was overwhelming and ridiculous, so this is… You know, it's just more."

Luna hummed in agreement. "I understand. At least here in Hogwarts, you're safe from the reporters."

"And for that, I am eternally grateful." Ginny smiled again, turning back to her reading as a comfortable silence settled between them. Her fingers froze on the pages moments later as Harry's image came into view, walking through Diagon Alley and clearly trying to be inconspicuous and failing because he was just so _Harry_ and despite being able to escape Death Eaters for all those years he was absolutely dreadful as dodging a few cameras. He wasn't alone, though. His arm was tucked gently around the waist of a woman whose face wasn't pictured and Ginny sucked in a breath, flipping the page where the headline declared that 'Harry Potter heals broken heart with former classmate' and a blurry little photo showed him sitting at a table in The Leaky Cauldron across from a woman with a vaguely familiar face and dark blonde waves of hair, both smiling and laughing clearly despite the grainy images.

Skimming the article, they had identified her as Lavender Brown and Ginny immediately recognized her once the name had been put to the face, and went on to talk about how Harry and Lavender had both been in the same year and house at Hogwarts and how they had been 'fortunate enough to catch up with Miss Brown after they parted ways to ask her a few questions.'

It was confirmed, the article claimed, by Lavender that she and Harry had been on a date and she waved off questions about how long they had been seeing each other. Ginny found herself at a loss for words when the writer went on to add that they had even gotten a statement from her about what had happened between Ginny and Harry. Said statement put full blame on Ginny, as she read it, even if it didn't directly say that.

"'_Harry has never been with someone who really appreciates how wonderful he is. He is so sweet, and it's just very sad that other people haven't been able to recognize that. He's been lied to and led on. Back at Hogwarts, I always knew what a catch he was, but I was too shy to make a move. A guy like Harry Potter, all the girls wanted him, and he was so oblivious – it was adorable, and he really only had eyes for one girl, but you know how that went… But it's lucky for me. Now I get the chance to show him how he deserves to be treated'."_

All feelings of calmness left her then and her head snapped up to find Luna looking at her with a sad expression. "Ginny, don't be angry."

"Have you read it?"

"I saw it earlier, yes. It only reinforces my belief that it's a silly magazine."

"She basically called me a cheater, Luna. A cheater and a liar and an – an unappreciative, sorry excuse for a girlfriend. Lavender Brown thinks she is _better_ than me."

"Is it really so awful? It's just words. Who cares what she thinks. You're marrying Draco, Ginny."

"I know who I'm marrying." She replied sharply, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to love Harry anymore and what he did in his life wasn't supposed to concern her. Even if what he was doing was dating Lavender Brown and letting her trash Ginny in Witch Weekly. Why was he even talking to that wretched girl about Ginny in the first place? "It's just – Lavender Brown, Luna. It's gross. She's gross. She dated my _brother_, his best friend, and snogged him in every corridor in Hogwarts and she says she was-" she paused to glance back at the article, biting back a bark of harsh laughter, "_too shy to make a move!_ Come on, is she for real?"

Luna smiled a bit, eyes sparkling. "She does exaggerate a lot, doesn't she? But it really doesn't matter what she told them, you know. It doesn't make it true and you shouldn't let it get you so angry. Maybe you should speak to Harry about it."

"Oh, I fully intend to. I'll be sending him a letter tonight, you can bet on it. Who does he think he is? Who does _she_ think she is? They could have warned me at the very least."

"Harry probably didn't even know." Luna attempted, "He isn't that person. You two are still friends, you said. Harry is very loyal; I remember when he used to defend me to the other students. He's always been very kind. It probably wasn't even really a date, if you take into account who they were interviewing. Don't let it get to you."

"It doesn't make it easier." Luna was studying her a little more intensely now and Ginny broke eye contact, not sure herself if she had meant the things Lavender had said or the fact that Harry was quite possibly dating again. Dating _Lavender_ her brain bit back, _not dating_.

After a long moment Luna responded again, her voice as calm and neutral as always. "I know." And even though the look in her friends eye suggested that maybe, just maybe she did get it a little bit, Ginny knew that _a little _bit was all anyone would ever be able to understand and she fought back an urge to snap back that no, she didn't know, she had no idea. Nobody had any idea because they weren't allowed to, because she had an image to uphold, and a fiancé to pretend to love, and an ex-boyfriend to pretend to be happy being _just friends_ with and no, nobody could possibly understand the war going on between her heart and her brain or how emotionally exhausted she was becoming so quickly. Instead of voicing any of that, Ginny sighed softly and flashed a weak smile at Luna, who added, "It's going to be alright. You don't think so now, but it really will be." And the certainty bothered her but at the same time, watching as Luna reached over to close the pages of Witch Weekly for her, she thought that maybe it could possibly all be alright, eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny never did send a letter to Harry regarding his and Lavender's alleged relationship. After sleeping on it, as Luna had advised her, she knew it would be a bad idea. It wasn't her right to be upset anymore, Harry could see whoever he wanted, he was single, she was engaged, and she'd been the one to officially end the strange imitation of a relationship they had kept up and Ginny was well aware that "it still hurts me, though" wasn't a good excuse. Not when none of this was his fault, not when he was probably hurting just as much as she was if not more, they had both been blindsided.

The stares didn't help anything. She felt like she was on trial half the time. Sitting in the library or eating in the Great Hall, she could always feel the stares on her back. Plenty of the students still thought she was some awful person who had been shagging Draco Malfoy behind Harry's back and snapped his heart in two. Others were whispering about Lavender Brown and Harry, the general consensus being that Lavender was a fame chaser, which gave Ginny a sick sense of satisfaction every time she heard it. Where nobody had cared before, they suddenly cared a whole lot now.

Harry and Lavender appeared in Witch Weekly again the following week, then there was no news on him or from him for awhile, then there they were again on the couple some weeks later, heads ducked as though they were trying not to be seen as they sipped butterbeer together and even in the silent, short scene that the photograph portrayed, Ginny felt a flare of annoying and disgust in her chest as she watched Lavender's face light up at something Harry said, obnoxiously leaning over to place her fingers over his in a flirtatious gesture.

She must have been staring for a good few minutes, she realized, when Colin leaned over and nudged her to get her attention. Head snapping up, she blinked, an embarrassed flush crossing her face. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked where you're staying for the holidays. Will you be going home to your parents house or to Mal –uh, Draco's?" He repeated, still uncomfortable with the idea of referring to Draco Malfoy by anything but his surname, he still stumbled, though Ginny had told him time and time again that just because they were friends didn't mean that Colin had to become best friends with Draco as well. It was a concept he didn't seem to understand, always trying to be kind in asking her how things were between them rather than ignoring the new relationship entirely, as she had originally expected him to do. But aside from those first couple of weeks when he had seemed to take her splitting with Harry as some sort of personal offense, he now didn't even ask about Harry, probably assuming it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh. Um, Lavender mentioned something about the Malfoy's having some big Christmas party each year. So I suppose I'll probably be expected to attend that."

He gave her a strange look and she realized almost immediately that she should have acted as though she was well aware of Draco and his family's holiday plans and made up a story. It made no sense for her to not know, being his fiancée, but after a moment Colin nodded and told her that wherever she ended up, he was sure his owl would find her, and turned back to his own meal much to her relief.

Sure enough, the next morning a letter with the now familiar Malfoy family crest stamped onto it arrived, giving her the details of their holiday schedule and formally inviting her to attend the Christmas party with an extended invitation to all of her family, of course. That part had been expected. What surprised her was the message underneath the invitation, Draco's fancy handwriting requesting that she spend the last three days of her break at Malfoy manor and allow him to bring her back to train station following with no further explanation.

She tucked the letter into the pocket of her robes, placing it out of sight and out of mind for the time being before making a decision and responding. Draco was still a stranger to her, was even still an enemy in many ways. They barely communicated and when he did send letters it was for show, with random words stringing together sentences that made no sense and were just part of the illusion. The day after the first Witch Weekly featuring Harry and Lavender had come out, he had sent her a little package. To everyone else, it would appear he was sending her a gift to cheer her up and get her mind off of the article. She'd gotten a look of envy from Astoria Greengrass that particular day that made her feel both triumphant and frustrated. What Astoria hadn't known was that tucked into the wrappings was a chocolate frog card of Dumbledore and an old piece of parchment with some of Draco's old potions notes scrawled onto it. She'd rolled her eyes and briefly considered saving all of her trash for the next month to send him before convincing herself that yes, that really was as immature as it sounded and he had actually had some sort of vague, ridiculous reason behind sending her those things inside pretty packaging.

* * *

><p>"What did Ginny say about staying here?"<p>

"She hasn't responded, mother."

Narcissa's hopeful smile fell the slightest bit, but she only patted Draco's shoulder, replying, "Well, that's alright. I'm sure she will, and even if she doesn't, it _is _a bit of a big request. She has her own family. Of course, we're to be her family as well, but that's okay. I just thought it would be nice if you two had that extra time together. Your wedding is in less than a year and you're still practically strangers, Draco dear."

With a sigh, he pulled his lips upward into an unconvincing smile. "Mother, you have no reason to worry. I'll get to know her. She doesn't need to spend the last of her holidays here for that. It'll all be fine."

"I know. I do worry though. There is nothing wrong with a marriage contract; I'm just very concerned about the light people might view her family in if it came out. It wouldn't look very good, Arthur Weasley signing off his daughter like that, you know. It would be so much easier if you didn't have to act like you were happy about this, you know. It _is_ a good thing. She's a very good looking witch- and spunky. She'll keep you on your toes."

"Mother," he interrupted before she could continue on. If given the opportunity, Narcissa Malfoy would talk and talk for hours. "I understand. It would be a great embarrassment if it was suspected that our feelings were not genuine. It will be fine. You should place the order for our formal wear, to be certain it will arrive on time."

He shot her another smile, immediately dropping the expression once she had exited the room. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well that it was her own reputation that Narcissa was worried about, the idea of them having to contract a marriage with a Weasley for their son, which would only lead to the revelation that he was not the most moral of men when it came to a good looking woman. On the plus side, that was one thing that his parents had not failed him in: Ginny Weasley was very good looking. He'd always found red-haired women to be the most visually appealing and she had such an innocent face, all wide, expressive eyes and gentle features, with an unmistakable fire beneath all of that. If nothing else, he would at least be confident in knowing he had a woman on his arm that was capable of making heads turn, even if he didn't care much for her as a person.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered when a tapping against the window caught his attention, one of the Hogwarts school owls, a letter addressed to him in Ginny's writing secured to its foot.

He wasn't expecting much from her. When his mother had glanced over his letter and insisted he ask her to stay with them for the last couple of days, he had been hesitant. He didn't want that and was sure she didn't, either. But Narcissa had kept her gaze steady, mouth pulled into a small smile and tone light and pleasant and he'd finally given in, scrawling the request at the bottom and sending it off before he scratched it out and upset her.

Unfolding the parchment, his eyebrows rose in surprise. He was more than just a little shocked to read her response and see that she had agreed to the request. Had anyone told him she would have agreed, Draco thought he would have laughed in their face. But there it was, plain as day on the parchment in his hands. Yes, in just a short couple of weeks, Ginny Weasley would be staying in Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long, long wait. My motivation ran out for awhile there. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I want to estimate it'll be about a week. So if you're still with me, then review, tell me what you're hoping to see, etc. Until next time<p>

-L


	11. Chapter 11

I have no excuses, guys. But if anyone is still reading, here's the next chapter.

**xxx**

The weeks leading to Christmas seemed to simultaneously drag on and rush by. At the very least, most the gossip had stopped. The student body was finding new things to be interested in that didn't include Ginny Weasley, though anytime there was a blurb about Harry in the paper or someone's gossip rag; she would catch a few extra looks that ranged from pity to absolute disgust throughout the day.

Before Ginny realized it, it was the day before she would be leaving for the holidays. She'd heard nothing from anyone, no word from Harry, Draco, or even her family so far. It wasn't especially strange to not hear from them, but the ball of nerves in her stomach had her over thinking everything these days.

She was completely unprepared to spend an entire evening with Draco, being scrutinized by countless people she knew little about, especially the ones who had always run in the Malfoy circle and would likely be disgusted by the sight of her on Draco's arm. There was far too much to think about, so many things that could go wrong and Ginny had been obsessing over every last one of them. In getting so caught up in all the what-if's, she'd only managed to make herself more uncertain as the days rolled by and had even briefly considered signing up to stay at Hogwarts and not bothering to tell anyone.

Luna seemed to take her nerves as being for a different reason, nudging her gently and offering a soft smile. "You're very excited, aren't you?" She questioned. "It's probably been quite difficult for you, being at school and missing Draco. I suppose it must be strange to go without seeing him for a while."

"Oh yes." Ginny replied, attempting to smile back. "I'm just not so sure about the Christmas party. It's a lot of people and it's making me a bit nervous."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Ginny. That feeling will pass once you see him again. Besides, eventually you'll be the one hosting these parties with Draco." Luna assured her, smile never wavering on her face. With a sigh, Ginny nodded at her, trying to take it as the positive comment it was meant to be rather than letting it get to her head that for the next Christmas party, she would indeed be a member of the Malfoy clan. "You're right, I know." She agreed after a long moment. "I'm being ridiculous about this. I've been so nervous that I haven't even packed yet, Luna, and we leave tomorrow."

"I'll help you pack later, don't worry. It'll be just fine." The Ravenclaw responded softly, and Ginny couldn't help the genuine smile that stretched across her face. How Luna, all calm and serene, managed to put up with her, she didn't know but her friend certainly managed to make things look far more bearable with her positive outlook on everything.

By the time of the feast in the Great Hall, Ginny was in a far better mood. Her dorm room had been cleaned up and all that she needed to take with her packed away neatly with Luna's help. She'd had another momentary breakdown when realizing that perhaps she should have ordered Draco a gift- after all, it was Christmas, and they were getting married, but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Luna managed to help her out with that as well, leaving to her own dorms and returning with an unopened bottle of spiced mead ("Colin gave it to me for my birthday but I don't care much for the taste. It's very popular though.").

By the time she was in bed, curtains drawn and blanket pulled up around her, Ginny's mind was at peace and perhaps even a bit excited for the days ahead of her. She fell asleep easily, no worries to keep her mind racing and body tossing and turning throughout the night.

It didn't take too long for Ginny to look back and realize she should have known that something would go wrong, considering how her life had gone over the past few months.

**xxx**

The ride back to King's Cross was fairly uninteresting. Ginny, Luna and Colin sat together talking quietly amongst themselves about seeing their families again and complaining about all the work they'd have to do when they got back to Hogwarts for their final year.

She hadn't realized just how much she had been missing her family until she saw their faces on the platform when the train came to a stop and excitement flooded her entire body. Even though she was used to being at school and away from home by now, Fred and George had been there as well for a bit, and even when they left there was still Ron and Harry and Hermione, who were just as good as family.

"So good to see you again, mum." She murmured once she was enveloped in Molly Weasley's arms. "It's even good to see you again, Ron. I never thought I'd actually miss you!" Ginny joked, grinning as Ron smiled fondly at her.

Being back at The Burrow and smelling Molly Weasley's cooking filled her chest with warmth, surrounded by her family in a house so full of memories. The absence of Harry was like an elephant in the room however, considering how many holidays he had spent there. Ron had said he was busy on an assignment and while Ginny smiled and nodded, she couldn't help but to think that he had chosen not to be around her or that maybe he was with Lavender, though nobody had spotted them together since.

"It's going to be strange not having you around for Christmas dinner, Ginny." Ron commented through a mouthful of food, causing her to pull a face before the extent of his words hit her.

"Wait," she frowned, anger flaring up inside of her, "you aren't coming? But… Did they just not invite you? You're my _family_, they can't do that, I won't let them-"

"Ginny dear, calm down." Molly interrupted, reaching over to stroke a comforting hand through her daughter's hair. "That isn't it at all. The Malfoy's did invite all of us, but we thought it would be better for you and Draco if your entire family wasn't there to crowd you, that's all."

"I'm going to have plenty of time with him, mum. We're getting married and besides, tons of other people are going to be there. It's a party."

"We just want to stick to our own tradition. If things get to be too much, you're welcome to floo over here for a break. You and Draco both are invited to stop in at any point if you want to. It's going to be fine, dear. You'll have a lovely time, I'm certain of it."

She wanted to argue more, argue that she would not have a lovely time and things would absolutely not be fine, especially without her family there, but Ginny knew it was useless. Her mother had already turned back and was asking Ron about when Hermione would be arriving and nobody else was paying her any attention. Accepting defeat, she finished off her plate and pushed back from the table, bidding everyone a goodnight before heading up to her bedroom to get some sleep.

**xxx**

The next few days were good, Ginny was able to truly relax for the first time in weeks, enjoying the familiarity of being home and knowing that she wasn't being judged and whispered about behind her back. But as she had learned time and time again, all good things would eventually come to an end, and suddenly she was standing in front of the fireplace hugging her family goodbye and wishing them happy holidays, a small suitcase gripped in her hand for her stay at Malfoy manor.

At the manor, Draco waited near his own fireplace for her, expression disinterested. The manor was empty and silent, save for the occasional clang of pans from the kitchens where the house elves were preparing a feast to rival that of Hogwarts, and his father had gone to attend to something at the ministry, his mother busy making sure she looked nothing short of perfect somewhere in her upstairs quarters.

When Ginny did arrive with a flash in the fireplace and a slight stumble, Draco couldn't hold back the displeased look that crossed his face when he saw her. "No. No, no, no. You can't wear that to a party, Weasley. I know you were raised in a barn, but you must know that parties are generally considered formal events – I saw you at the Yule Ball that year, I know you're capable of looking decent."

Ginny stepped out of the floo, letting go of her luggage as one of the house elves came to gather it and letting Draco's words sink into her head. She fixed him with a curious look, mouth quirking slightly. "Did you just admit that you checked me out at the Yule Ball, Malfoy?"

"_No_," he snapped back, just a bit too quickly and Ginny couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of her. "You did, didn't you? Huh. I wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up, Weasley. You're delusional. All I said was that you know how to clean up, so why are you wearing that?" He cut in, gesturing at where she stood, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and clothes casual. Far too caught up in her amusement to care about his snapping, Ginny rolled her eyes, still smiling. "You said guests arrive at half past 6. That's not for nearly two hours, I have other clothes to change into. I'm not an idiot."

"You'll be ready by then?"

"Uh – yes? Of course I will, that's plenty of time."

"All the women I've met have taken the better part of their afternoons to prepare for parties." He seemed surprised, she noticed, as if the idea of her not taking several hours to get dressed up was a true shock to him. She supposed it probably was though, considering how seriously many Pureblood families took their physical appearances.

"Well I'm sure that the women you've met didn't grow up sharing a bathroom between multiple brothers, either." She shrugged; not giving him a chance to reply before walking past him and down the hallway she assumed would lead to her bedroom – she eventually found herself uncertain of her direction, but too stubborn to go back and ask Draco for directions, but was lucky enough to walk into the kitchen and get help from one of the elves.

**xxx**

She had spent a good chunk of her time enjoying the hot spray from the shower pounding against her skin, letting it soothe her tense muscles and wash away all her worries and enjoying the large variety of delicious smelling soaps available. Hogwarts showers tended to be rushed, either due to curfew restrictions or Quidditch practice or classes, and at home it was even worse with the multiple people who would come banging on the door just within twenty minutes, and she took advantage of the uninterrupted time to its fullest.

It was just as she finished spraying her hair that there was a quiet knock at the door and she heard one of the house elves. "Miss Weasley, Master Draco is wondering if you is ready. Guests is to be arriving soon."

She opened the door, greeting the little elf with a grateful smile. "I'm ready, thank you. Would you mind leading me back down? I'm afraid I'll get lost again."

The elf seemed thrilled to be asked for help and happily led Ginny down the hallway and two sets of staircases until they were back in one of the hallways she recognized from earlier. She could hear voices, probably those of early arriving guests, floating down the hallway. She didn't recognize any of the voices even as they grew nearer and for the first time found herself relieved when she turned the corner and found Draco, turned away and speaking to Blaise Zabini. She thanked the house elf who left with a small 'pop' that caught Draco's attention, drawing his eyes away from Blaise and onto Ginny. He found himself caught off guard momentarily. The Ginny Weasley who had admittedly caught his eye in his fourth year had been a girl who he had never really paid attention to when he'd seen her around, who had surprised him when he'd been forced to notice that she did have quite a cute face rather than looking like her brother with longer hair like he'd always pictured.

The Ginny Weasley who stood in front him now was four years older, four years more beautiful. Before he could let himself get lost in his thoughts or let too much time drag by, Draco gave her a smile that he found he didn't have to force for the sake of appearances and stepped forward to slip an arm around her waist as he drew them both back to Blaise. "Blaise, you know my fiancée from school, Ginevra Weasley, don't you?"

"I always found you to be lovely and yet you've still managed to blow me away with your beauty, Ginevra." Blaise spoke to her, taking a gentle hold of her wrist to drop a soft kiss onto the back of her hand, despite the look Draco shot his flirtatious friend.

"Thank you, Blaise. Call me Ginny, please."

"Of course, Ginny. Whatever you like."

"Blaise, if you're quite finished trying to flirt with her, we have other guests to greet." Draco interrupted, tugging her a bit closer to his side as Blaise laughed, clearly amused.

"It'll be hard to tear myself away, but I suppose if I must. I'll see you soon, Ginny."

"Goodbye, Blaise." Draco responded before Ginny had a chance to, leading her away into the next room, where a few people were milling about, every few moments the floo lighting up as another group poured in. It didn't take long for the manor to begin really filling up with people, people mingling amongst one another. For a short while she and Draco were able to keep to themselves, neither making an effort to break into other groups despite what he had told Blaise, though he kept his arm wound around her waist even so.

Eventually, the new couple began to garner interest though and more and more guests came over to meet Draco's bride-to-be and congratulate them. "You two are all people seem to be interested in these days. Well, you and Harry Potter, but usually it's just Harry Potter all the time. " One of the editors for Witch Weekly told them, cooing at them as if they were an especially adorable dog and attempting to persuade an interview out of them until Narcissa intervened, leading the witch away.

Ginny was just growing comfortable in the growing crowd of people, sipping at a glass of wine and taking Draco's actions as her lead, laughing along when he did at something someone had said to them. She wasn't even bothered by the flash in her peripheral vision, by now used to the photographers who had been going around snapping pictures of everyone – far more of her and Draco than she thought necessary, but apparently they were the hot topic of the night, she had learned.

However, as much as she was growing used to everything else, Ginny was completely unprepared when she heard the voice of the Witch Weekly editor again, not calling at her and Draco but instead saying "Mr. Potter, Harry Potter, so glad you came this year! And is this lovely lady your date?"

She tensed up immediately and could feel Draco's eyes snap to her in the same moment. He was moving, trying to move her with him, as if to take her out of the room, but Ginny pulled away from his grip and turned back toward the floo, where she already knew she would find Harry. She could hear Draco speaking her name into her ear, sounding distant despite being so close to her, yet she found herself frozen in place as Harry's eyes met hers from across the room, his mouth stretched wide into a familiar, easy smile from whoever he'd just been shaking hands with, Lavender Brown beside him with both arms wound tightly around him, looking more like a lion ready to eat its prey than a girlfriend.

**xxx**


End file.
